Time for the Truth
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: After a year of not seeing Tyler, Ashley needs to tell Tyler the truth behind their break up and hope that he takes her back. Tyshley.


Ashley looked around the set before she closed her eyes. It had been 4 years since the end of pretty little liars and it was still hard to believe. Tonight they were all back doing a reunion show and honestly she was excited. She still saw the girls on a regular bases. But she barely saw the guys any more, aside from Keegan. When the show ended Keegan and Shay got married and had two kids. Ash made sure to kidnap the kids whenever her best friends needed a break.

But there was one guy she was needing to see and soon. She hadn't seen Tyler since their break up a year ago and it crushed her. They were doing perfect and then rumors started flying about him and she walked away, even though she knew they were false. She was scared. He returned her things to her through Ian and Keegan and she never saw him again.

"Ashley!" Janel yelled smiling as Ashley was shaken out of her thoughts. She turned and looked to Janel a smile on her face. Though when she saw Tyler walk in with a blonde it faded quickly.

"H-hey Janel!" Ashley said biting her lip to keep from crying. Why did he have to look so good and be so perfect and not hers anymore? She hated herself all over again. Janel quickly pulled her in to a hug and out of the room wiping her cheeks. "It's just Natalie, they have been talking lately. He still loves you Ash. We all know it." Janel told her best friend watching her.

But Ashley wasn't listening. Her mind went back to the day she broke it off with him.

"_Tell me you don't believe the magazines Ash." Ty said as they sat in his apartment looking over the three offending magazines all claiming Tyler had a love child with an ex and was cheating on Ashley. _

"_We have been together 4 years Tyler. They seem to know more about you than I do." She snapped looking at him. He watched her knowing she believed the magazines. It was unlike Ashley to believe a piece of trash like this but she was keeping something of her own from him. It was the reason she was there today. She watched him stand up and start pacing running his hand through his short hair. She liked when he wore it long but he wanted a change and cut it short. Shorter than Ian's, when he cut his curls off. _

"_You know that isn't true. There is nothing I keep from you baby. You know it all my secrets, even things I don't know about myself. I do not have a child, nor do I want one any time soon." He told her as he looked to her. Ashley looked at him his words cutting deep. The pregnancy test in her bag made her eyes water and she looked away from him shaking her head. _

"_I can't do this. I'm sorry." She mumbled leaving the apartment. _

"Ashley!" Janel's voice shook her from her dream and she looked to her before giving a weak smile. "I'm ok. Let's get in there." She said smiling as she led her friend back inside.

Tyler looked up as the blonde he loved walked back in to the room. Part of him wanted to take her away and talk but the other part didn't want to talk to her. Keegan kept pushing his friends to talk but it never worked. Tyler would avoid her and Ash would avoid him. They were good at things like that.

The director called them in to place and they all moved to the couch, sitting where they were told to sit. Tyler moved to the back row, shocked to see Ashley's name beside his. He sat down on the love seat and watched as the blonde sat beside him. The both were holding a breath scared to let it out.

As they were asked questions about their lives since pretty little liars, Ashley watched him out of the corner of her eye. Why did she have to leave him that night? She had so much to tell him and needed to tell him. But she didn't know what to start with. She heard a question asked to her and turned to face the person hosting it.

"Ashley, how is Riley?" The host asked and Ashley felt sick. She kept her daughter out of the public eye but somehow the director found out and she was worried now. Tyler stiffened beside her and for a second he thought she was dating someone.

"She's um good. She can sit up now and smile." She said, speaking of her 3 month old daughter, before biting her lip looking to Tyler. She could see the wheel turning behind his eyes and felt sick. Without a word he took the microphone off and got up leaving the room. He let the door slam behind him before Ashley did the same, leaving the room.

She had to find him. She needed to make things right between them. She saw him walking towards her car and picked up her pace, almost running in her heels.

"Ty wait." She called after him her voice already cracking. She watched him turn around, angry.

"You should have told me sooner that I have a daughter. Don't you think I have a right to know?" He asked her as he looked to her. He was hurt she kept that from him. He had planned to talk to her tonight, get her to come back to him and work on things. But knowing she kept his own child from him hurt. Ashley wiped her tears looking at the man she loved.

"I wanted to tell you. That night I went to your house and saw the magazines. I was going to tell you. But you told me you didn't want kids any time soon and I got scared." She told him crying. Tyler watched her cry, his heart breaking. How could he stay mad at her when she was so upset? That night sucked for them both but he was still hurting. For now, he pushed that all aside and walked to his ex and pulled her in to a hug, holding her to him. Ashley cried wrapping her arms around Tyler holding her close to him. She kept telling him she was sorry as he rubbed her back. He felt better when she was back in his arms and she felt at home. She knew she had a lot to do to get him to take her back but she didn't care. She was going to work hard and make it work.

"I'm sorry for everything Ty. I shouldn't have walked out that night; I shouldn't have kept Riley from you. I should have told you but I was scared. It's no excused I know." She said looking to him. He had a million Questions but producers were running to them now wanting them to come back in and film. Tyler said he would if they kept the question about their child off the air. Ashley smiled hearing him call Riley their child. Tyler kissed her head and took her hand in his walking in side with her, everyone a bit relieved to see them walk in together.

After they were done filming, everyone stood around and talked for a while catching up on anything they hadn't before. Ashley looked to the man beside her wondering what he was thinking with the look in his eyes. He just flashed her a smile and shook thoughts away going back to the conversation. Slowly everyone started leaving with promises of getting together soon hanging in the air. Tyler walked Ash to her car opening the door for her.

"I want you to come over tonight. I'll tell you everything and you can meet Riley." She said softly looking up to him. Tyler wanted to say no that he had plans, but his voice spoke before he could think.

"Sure babe. I'll be over shortly. I'll bring coffee." He told her giving her a smile before he headed away from her and back to his car getting in. Ashley drove home and parked taking a deep breath before she headed inside. Ashley paid the baby sister and thanked her before she headed and quickly picked up the apartment. She was nervous for when he came over but she hoped things would be ok between them after.

Once riley was sitting in her swing and Ashley was resting on the couch, she heard Tyler at the door and felt her heart start to race. What if he was telling her he wanted nothing to do with her and Riley? She closed her eyes and got up making her way to the door, slowly opening it.

"Hey Ty." She said giving him a smile as she moved aside letting him in to the apartment. Tyler walked in, two coffee cups in hand. Ashley closed the door and looked to Tyler as he handed her a cup of coffee. She led him in to the living room and sat down on the couch looking to Tyler. He sat down and his eyes moved to the small child sitting in the swing sound asleep.

"She's beautiful Ash," He told her watching the baby sleep. Ashley set her coffee down and got up moving to the small swing. She knelt down and undid their daughter from the swing before she took her in to her arms and moved back to Ty. She carefully laid Riley in to her dad's arms smiling before sitting back down.

Tyler was nervous to hold his daughter but he loved her being in his arms at the same time. He kissed her forehead softly, Ashley tearing up at the sight. Why did she not do this sooner? She wiped her eyes carefully before clearing her throat. "She has your last name. And I tell her stories about you all the time, even if she can't really understand them." She told Tyler looking to him. "I'm so sorry Ty. I shouldn't have just left. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I want you in Riley's Life. I want you in mine." She told him scared of what he would say to her. But she needed him. She couldn't be without him anymore.

"I want to be in yours and hers. I miss you Ash." He told her softly as he looked to her before looking down to his daughter smiling. He carefully got up and put her back in the swing, buckling her in before he moved back to Ash. He pulled her close to him holding her as he rubbed her back. "I love you. I never stopped." He told her softly as he looked to her. She smiled looking up to him kissing him holding him close to him. Tyler kissed her back his hand moving through her hair knowing she loved when he did that.

"I want you back Ty. Please?" Ashley said against his lips scared to open her eyes. He just nodded and kissed her again smiling. "You think I'd let you leave me again?" He said as he kissed her forehead. Ashley smiled and held him to her. Hearing Riley's cry, she moved herself away from Tyler and picked up their daughter holding her close as she rocked her. She knew Riley was tired and Ash turned looking to Tyler. "Wanna help me put her to bed?" She asked him smiling as she moved down the hall knowing he would follow her. Tyler smiled and got up, coffee cups forgotten as they made their way to Riley's room.

Ashley went through the routine of putting her to bed, this time with Tyler there helping her and talking to their daughter like it was something they did every night. Letting him tuck her in to bed, Ashley rested against the door and smiled as he laid Riley down and kissed her head before he turend the mobile on and the light off. Moving to Ashley he kissed her and closed the door wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you. For letting me be here for this. I know things were rough and weird then but I promise you, things are going to be much better now that we are back together." He told her as he kissed her again. Ashley smiled and nodded. Resting her head against his chest, she closed her eyes keeping herself in to his arms.

"Stay tonight? We can talk it all out in the morning." She said softly as she looked up to him. Tyler smile and nodded. "Of course, Go get ready for bed and ill meet you there." He told her kissing her. Ashley kissed him back and headed in to her room and changed in to his shirt, the only one she refused to give him, and got in to bed. Tyler locked up the apartment and headed back towards her room turning lights off. Once in her room, he stripped of his clothes, leaving his boxers on, before he got in to bed with her and pulled her close to him. "I love you Ty." Ashley said smiling as she laid her had on his chest.

Tyler smiled and wrapped his arms tight around her closing his eyes. He didn't want to go to that reality show that night but he was glad that he did go to that show. "I love you too baby." He told her smiling. Ash knew that tomorrow they would have a lot to talk about. But for now, they were both glad to hold each other close.

Authors Note: I was asked for something cute in the future and this came to me. I may add more to it if you all think its amazing! If you want me to continue Please let me know! Let me know what you think as well! :)


End file.
